


The Pursuit Of Freedom (Catradora 16th century AU)

by TheRoyalKatra (orphan_account)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRoyalKatra
Summary: So. It’s 1555. Adora’s engaged to a random man and Catra’s engaged to Grizzlor. Let’s see what we can do about that.LETS GO LESBIANS!





	1. Reputations are not reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/gifts), [Riac_Rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riac_Rex/gifts).

> Sorry if it’s a bit wonky. Still not sure what I’m going for with the characters. However, Hordak is supposed to be nicer as he never had to experience that Horde Prime shit.

**1555 **

Adora Eternia gazed upon the port in Frighton Bay with mixed emotions. She wasn't returning home entirely of her own accord. She dreaded disembarking from the  Swift Wind , but only in part because her “mother” commissioned the excellent trading vessel. 

As they neared the dock, she saw one of its sister ships,  The Dragon’s Daughter One , over the starboard side. Someone was walking the deck with an authoritative presence. 

On closer inspection, Adora realized that it was a woman. She looked pensive while checking riggings, pulling one tight enough to lean her body over the water. 

Her beauty was undeniable. 

Her taut buttocks accentuated by her riding pants. She was captivated but confused. Most women were considered bad luck on ships, with the exception of her, and Zak Horde hadn't mentioned women in his employ during the week that Adora was his passenger. 

Surely this couldn't be the old man's daughter, C’yra? She should be preparing for her wedding, not busying herself at port.

After Adora hitched a ride on the Swift Wind, Zak Horde, known as Hordak, waxed rhapsodic about his soon-to-be-married, youngest daughter. 

He spoke wistfully about her literally cutting her teeth on his ships' wheels. The proud father took her to sea shortly after her birth. He taught her to sail and command his fleet. 

He told Adora that he would've groomed her as the formal heir to his trading empire if his second wife hadn't given him a son. 

Hordak forced C’yra to learn the womanly arts and how to run a household - at which she was equally as good as she was sailing. 

He gleefully related that she could do anything. When he mused that her husband was a lucky man because she might also be the fairest in all of Etheria, Adora had thought Hordak was speaking in hyperbole. Sentimental about the wedding and his daughter leaving home.

Adora was also soon to be married but completely unsentimental about it. The match had been arranged by her mother, Jade Weaver, and Adora had never met her groom-to-be. 

Upon finishing her naval service, she chose to galavant about Brightmoon -much to her mother's chagrin- before settling down. 

Adora enjoyed her freedom, bound to no one and no place. She understood from Hordak that C’yra, too, resisted settling down. 

Hordak had indulged her as his favorite, as Weaver had with Adora. He referred to his daughter as a spitfire and struggled to deny her whatever she desired. 

Now, it was finally time for both wayward offspring to marry. Pressure from the household of C’yra's bridegroom had tipped the scales toward the wedding. 

The aging and infirm patriarch of that family wanted a legitimate grandson. 

Adora rolled her eyes at her own mother's want of the same. She felt a kinship to C’yra even though they'd never met.

She continued to watch the brunette in silent wonder as his ship came to a halt beside hers. 

Then, Adora unhitched a rope to swing herself onto the woman’s deck. She landed with a booming thud - a worthy entrance for a woman of her build and vigor - and her head turned immediately. 

Adora licked her lips in delight. She planned to fully sweep her off her feet, as was customary for her. 

She wasn't known as Captain She-Ra just for her military escapades. It had been a few weeks since she'd lain with a woman, so she imagined she could spend a few days with this one. 

Up close, she was breathtaking: heterochromatic eyes, tanned skin, the plumpest of lips, and a wild mane of brown hair barely tamed in a bun. Very nearly the definition of Etherian beauty. 

She seemed almost mythological, an angel of sorts. 

C’yra was instantly suspicious and unimpressed by the arrogant sailor who disrupted her reverie. 

She was trying to enjoy some peace and quiet before returning to the cacophony of Frighton castle. She stomped over to the blonde and barked:

"Who do you think you are, crashing onto my boat?"

"You wound me, my lady." Adora smirked and clutched her chest with feigned offense. 

She thought "wench" was a more suitable title to match her attire and attitude, but she was trying to woo her. 

She merely rolled her eyes, seemingly unaffected by her abundant charms.

She snickered, 

“If you're that easily wounded, you must not be much of a sailor." 

Adora laughed. She was further captivated by her spirit. 

Her response caught C’yra off-guard, but she was happy that she wasn't incensed by her saucy remark. 

Her betrothed, Grizzlor, would've threatened to beat her for saying such a thing to him, especially because there would be truth to it. She was feeling emboldened in her element on the ship. 

C’yra pointedly looked the stranger up and down. It was clear that the blonde didn't know who she was. She had the strong build of most sailors she'd known. 

She squinted in the daylight and could barely make out her face, but the gleam in her ice blue eyes and white teeth blazed brightly. One side of her mouth curled up in satisfaction.

Hordak's shouting interrupted their moment. 

"I’d stay away from my daughter if I were you." He spoke in monotone. 

"She's feisty and liable to bite." C’yra glowered at her father, and he shook his head. 

“What're you doing away from the castle?" Hordak chastised her. 

"You should be keeping your step-mother and siblings company before shipping off with your husband." C’yra crossed her arms and postured. Hordak changed his tactic. His tone lightened, if only slightly. 

"Besides, you need to prepare for your wedding guests."

She sighed and answered haughtily, 

“I needed to mentally prepare myself and preferred the company of  The Dragon’s daughter ." Adora stood stunned next to her throughout this heated exchange. 

Adora could scarcely believe that she was Hordak's much-heralded daughter. This was a real woman and, quite rightly, could compete for being the fairest in the land. 

She was staggered, however, by more than her physical form. She marveled at her gumption as well as her comfort on the ship. The Dragon’s Daughter One had also been commissioned by her mother and named by her own friend and classmate Jeoff “Sea Hawk” Blithe.

C’yra and Hordak continued to bicker about her clothes and hair. Adora took the opportunity to further appraise her body. The loose-fitting, white sailor's shirt, billowing softly in the gentle winds, didn't leave much to the imagination. The sea spray-loosened strands of hair escaping her messy bun begged for her fingers to smoothen. 

Although she was increasingly aware of her arousal, her enticing thoughts were not exclusively carnal. Adora began to imagine having C’yra as her wife. She never previously wanted to marry. 

These were crazy thoughts. She tried to push them away but failed while the brunette stood within her grasp. The sea journey must've affected her more than usual. She was surely ill.

C’yra eventually turned her attention to the woman staring at her, unmoving and not speaking. 

“Are you dumb, sailor?" she snapped. 

Adora blinked rapidly and was shaken out of her musings.

"Hold your tongue, girl," Hordak hissed at her. 

"It is the Eternia heir to whom you speak." Her eyes popped wide, and she stuttered,

"Lord Adora Eternia?" 

She stepped back to reassess her but did not curtsey. Captain She-Ra, in the flesh, she mused. This was a famous woman, the secret dream lover of half the maidens in Etheria. 

Her feats of bravery at sea were practically legend and heralded by just as many - if not more - of the world's men. Even though her mother, a Lord of Brightmoon, commissioned the four finest ships in their fleet, C’yra had never met any member of that family face-to-face. 

She grimaced and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't what she’d expected, but she surmised that she was still likely to be a typical noblewoman. 

She wasn't a typical maiden and refused to swoon at her attentions. Furthermore, what point was there in searching deeper? Even if intrigued by her, she was to be married in three days. 

C’yra tried to tuck away her curiosity but couldn't help biting her lip as the enthralling woman smiled down at her. Her expression was quite different from the revoltingly lascivious ones she was accustomed to seeing plastered across her bridegroom's face.

The three of them rode together back to Frighton castle. Hordak chastised C’yra for riding astride, and she argued back. 

Adora found herself silent and entranced again. It reached a point of embarrassment. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She was always so quick-witted. 

C’yra had truly rendered her dumb. It must be due to her imminent marriage, she decided. This was a manifestation of cold feet. Jitters about the unknown man to whom she'd been contracted.

C’yra shook her from her thoughts once more and offered to race her to their stables. 

“You have me at a disadvantage," Adora jabbed, regaining her confidence. 

"You surely know all the shortcuts."

"I wouldn't need to use them," she balked. 

“You've never visited the island." She grinned wickedly. 

“As the barony of your own ship, shouldn't you be more familiar with Frighton?" It was a rhetorical question. She reveled in mocking her. Her reputation and her father's warnings only served to spur her on. 

C’yra tilted her nose in the air as she continued:

"It's despicable. Lofty, distant overlords who want quarterly tribute but don't give a whit for the estates or the people who manage them."

"Catra, stop," Hordak commanded irately. He appeared close to losing his temper or taking a hand to her. Adora felt her body bracing to defend her against her father, even though it should have been the other way around.

She flashed Adora a quizzical look before countering arrogantly, 

“Maybe I should prefer the hands-off approach by the Eternia and look forward to running my soon-to-be husband’s estate on my own without interference." As she turned her focus back to the road ahead, Adora seethed. She assumed that her remark indicated a contentment with the match. Her blood boiled with a double-dose of jealousy. Envious that she was happy with her fate and that infamous Grizzlor would marry her.

“So, Catra huh?” Adora wondered aloud and the girl smiled, almost sadly.

“Yes. C’yra is a formality, my Lord. Call me by Catra whenever you may please.” Adora nodded simply in reply.

"Why don't you ride ahead?" Adora spat bitterly. 

“You're obviously anxious to get back to your betrothed."

"Hardly," Catra scoffed. 

"But I wouldn't mind a faster pace compared to you two seniors, meandering about the countryside." She knew that Lord Eternia was only three years older than her seventeen but she enjoyed giving her a ribbing. She did want to race her. To see what she had in her on a horse, not a ship.

"Go on then, Catra," Hordak chided. 

“Get out of those scandalous clothes and put on something more suited to your position. Maybe fewer people will see you bringing shame to me." She laughed, gorgeous and full-bodied.

"Father, I’d never bring shame to you. It's why I agreed to wed." Her jovial mood abruptly shifted. Before disappearing down the road on her black stallion, she glared at her father with an anger that surpassed Adora's flaring temper.

Hordak sighed heavily, 

"I've been too soft on her for years. Now, when she's finally doing her duty, she continues to give me that sharp tongue." Adora could see the regret and sadness on the older man's face. It effectively cooled his rage.

"You'll miss her in the house...and the ships," said Adora, sympathetically.

"Yes, she's wasted on Grizzlor. He doesn't deserve her. But it's a better match than I could get for her older sister." He sighed again. 

“I wish I had the name and the fortune to assure her a nobler husband than young Grizzlor." Just as she didn't know much about the Horde family, Adora knew little of Grizzlor. She was shamed, being the Eternia's heir and so ignorant of her people. 

It felt worse that Catra, specifically, called her out on the truth. She had an inexplicable drive to impress her, more than she'd felt with any woman in her past. She had planned to stay at their castle the next few days as her mother's representative at the wedding. 

It was ordered by Weaver in the last message Adora received from her in Plumeria. At first, Adora was annoyed but then enjoyed Hordak's company on the ship and looked forward to spending time with the family. 

Now that she'd met Catra, the visit would likely be torturous. She couldn't stop herself from asking, 

"She doesn't love him then?" This elicited a raucous laugh from her father.

"Heavens, no," Hordak smirked.

"She very nearly hates him. She's begged me for years to find someone else, but they've been betrothed since her birth. When she grew in grace and beauty, there was no power on heaven or earth that could dissuade Grizzlor from making her his. He's been waiting longer than most boys would because it's Catra. I admit that I don't like the way he treats her, leers at her. Like his possession. I hope it is all from the waiting and he'll relax when they're wed." 

A dark shadow passed over Hordak's face, telling Adora that this was a dim hope. Adora would've disliked Grizzlor anyway, but now she worried about being able to tolerate the man at all. At least she could find comfort in being engaged herself and hope her fiancé to be half as charming as Catra.

As soon as Catra arrived back at the castle, she let it slip, maniacally, that Captain She-Ra was with her father. Her older sister, Lonnie, pummelled her with questions about her. 

She delighted in tormenting her with innuendo and by exaggerating her features. They were eventually interrupted by their step-mother, Entrapta, who entered the room with a stern expression. 

Entrapta was only ten years older than Catra, but still the lady of the house. She was the mother of Hordak’s son. Although they always maintained being on civil terms, Catra was disappointed that Entrapta never supported her when arguing against the match with Grizzlorto her father. 

Hordak had secured Entrapta after she bore him a son - something Catra's own mother died trying to do. 

While Hordak was unfaithful and sought the beds of many lowborn women across the countryside, Entrapta looked the other way. 

She found joy in raising her son and encouraged Catra to seek the same fulfillment. Catra felt doomed to such a fate with Grizzlor as her husband.

In addition to that of Lord Eternia, Entrapta and Catra's sister knew the man’s reputation all too well. His nickname was "The Lion." He'd bedded quite a few women, leading to a violent run in with Catra's own serving girl, Scorpia. 

Scorpua claimed to be helping Catra, lest the man's unquenchable lust lead him to ravish his bride and take her virtue prematurely. Catra had long-decided that Scorpia would be going as her maid to the Grizzlor estate upon their marriage. 

Catra found Grizzlor’s behavior exceedingly distasteful, indicative of his utter inability to control his urges. He had no sense of decency. She dreaded what that would mean for her as his wife. What degradations she might be subjected to in their bedroom. In truth, she knew very little about what went on between lovers. Grizzlor had certainly never inspired her. In fact, he repelled her. The way he was always undressing her with his eyes made her skin crawl.

Catra left the castle that morning in a foul mood, ruminating on the unfortunate role of adolescent women. 

Grizzlor and his men had already gone on a hunt and weren't expected to return until the afternoon before the wedding - the same time that the majority of their guests would be arriving. 

By contrast, Catra was expected to remain at the tower house until then to play hostess and feign excitement for her wedding to her assembled family. 

A hunt, she had huffed, for stag, bore, and likely some willing women, too.

When Catra excused herself to bathe and change for dinner, Scorpia was clearly interested in learning everything about Captain Eternia. Catra tutted, dismissing her as a vain female in the same category as Grizzlor. 

Despite her verbal insults, she immediately knew that Lord Eternia was not the same. She more than put up with her - honestly, rude - comments all afternoon. 

She actually seemed excited by their banter and sided with her against her father. As she sunk into her vanilla-scented bathwater, Catra allowed herself to fantasize about the toned woman with the brilliant smile. 

She imagined how she could make her smile at dinner. She even considered what good bedsport they might have. The trip to port improved her foul mood after all.


	2. A plan’s been made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has a plan :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s long. My others story has super short chapter and I don’t be know how to find a grey area.

Upon arrival at the castle stables, Adora asked Hordak for directions to her quarters. She preferred not to meet the household in her current, disheveled state and wanted to make a good impression - still smarting from her failure to do so with Catra - on her mother's behalf. 

Hordak understood and found a valet to escort Adora to the guest chambers, arrange a bath and fit her in more proper attire. The valet also carried an urgent message to Adora from her mother. 

She read the letter inside her room and almost fell backward in shock. Her intended groom had died from smallpox. 

Weaver wrote of arranging an alternative match, since the only remaining noble son was taking his vows at the convent. 

Weaver assured her that she'd quickly identify a suitable match. Adora's heart instantly leapt at the, potentially far-fetched, idea of making Catra her bride instead. Her mind raced. 

There were so many variables and limited time. Could she get a message to her mother? Would her mother approve? 

Surely, a different girl could be found for Grizzlor. The Eternia could arrange anything for her heir. Until forcing the wedding with the deceased groom, Shadow Weaver never denied Adora anything she specifically wanted. 

She'd continue to take advantage of her mother. But what of Catra? She didn't love Grizzlor, but would she resist marrying her, too? 

Certainly, Hordak would agree to the match. The Eternia's heir would be a coup of a wife for a Horde daughter.

During her bath, shaving, and dressing rituals, Adora daydreamed about Catra. She was going to make this happen. She didn't even stop to reconsider her more than dramatic effect on her.

Before heading down to dinner, she wrote a quick missive to her mother and instructed her valet to have it sped as quickly as possible to the mainland - by any means necessary - and gave him a handsome payment. 

The valet shook with excitement at the heap of gold coins before racing down the hallway. Adora walked to the drawing room with even more swagger than usual, confident her plan would work. 

She stopped dead in her tracks and swallowed hard at the sight of Catra. Her heart thumped. If anyone could've heard it, she would've been embarrassed. Catra wore a dark red velvet gown with a provocative neckline and slashed sleeves revealing a delicate, gold-striped undershirt. She was decked almost gaudily in rubies, and one dipped between her breasts, drawing Adora’s eyes.

Catra had dressed to impress and tease Lord Eternia. She wanted to beguile her. She noticed the blonde’s lingering eyes when she was with her on The Dragon’s Daughter's deck. 

She'd been around enough men and women on the ships to recognize the signs. She also understood her specific wiles and sometimes used them to her advantage. This wasn't often, however, as she preferred to make her way honestly. 

She desperately wanted to use them against Lord Eternia as soon as she learned her identity. Her failed attempt to seduce her before knowing her identity had sealed it. Facing her, unfortunately, was a different matter. 

Cleaned and dressed in more regal attire changed her significantly. She was now visually the heir to the Eternia. 

Not a sailor but a proper woman. She froze, and her breathing hitched. Catra shouldn't play the temptress with her overlord's daughter. She looked down, ashamed of her impertinent thoughts. 

She reminded herself that her soon-to-be husband was a vassal of the Eternia as well. They would be expected at Twelfth Night celebrations. They would interact on formal occasions. She was to run the Grizzlor estate and wanted the Eternia's respect and favour for her people. 

She backed away from her position at the fireplace and sipped at her wine goblet. She tried to avoid Adora’s gaze but failed. She was suddenly aware that it was more than her title making her short of breath. 

Watching the other woman watching her with those blue orbs, there was a moment of deep recognition. She gulped, and the liquid burned her throat.

Adora noticed her draw away from her. It stung harder than the cold winds of the North Sea and chilled her to the bone. She reconsidered her approach. 

She couldn't come to her as the Eternia's heir. Couldn't stake a claim on her that she would feel obliged to accept. 

She wanted her to be willing. She wanted her to want her back. How could she do that in so short a time? When she had no idea if the others, whose approval was absolutely required, would accept the match? 

She also didn't want to get her hopes up. What if, by good fortune, she was willing and she failed to convince their parents? What if Grizzlor put up a fight? No, this was a fool's errand. 

She was blinded by lust. She needed to let this go. Catra was to be married in three days. She was not hers. Oh, but she wanted her. And not just in her bed. 

Her groom’s death freed her for Catra. How could she pass on the opportunity? She already sent the letter. The request was made. Might as well try. Adora moved in her direction but was interrupted by Hordak for introductions to the rest of the family.

After dinner, Adora stealthily slunk to Catra's side and whispered seductively, "I had no idea the perfection I observed in port could be improved upon." 

Catra blushed deeply and was speechless. Adora wasn't expecting it after seeing her bluster and bicker with her and her father all afternoon. 

She thought she'd have a clever retort. Maybe it was the effect of all the wine she watched her drink during the meal. Her blood pressure surged at the possibility of her concealing affections for her. Although she was a dynamic conversationalist at dinner, she spared Adora both her barbs and attention.

"You mean to embarrass me, my lord," she answered softly. Her eyes darted across the room.

"Please, call me Adora." She was practically begging as she yearned for her to speak her name. She noticeably trembled while refusing to look at her.  
"That kind of informality is reserved for my betrothed and certainly not appropriate for-"

"I insist that you call me Adora." She held out her arm for her to take as they walked out of the dining room. She hesitated only momentarily. Then, her face upturned with a blank look, and she slipped her slender arm into the crook of the blonde’s. 

Adora fought the urge to whisk her out of the castle forever.  
"We are not so different, you and I," she said after a long, steadying breath. "

“I’ve warred against my mother for nearly a decade to avoid marriage."  
Her curiosity piqued, she relaxed and teased,  
“Not just because you were already married to Etheria?"

"I'm no longer in her service. My debt has been paid. Time to settle down."

"With your betrothed?" Catra forced herself to remove all emotion from her voice. A sharp pang of jealousy had throbbed in the pit of her stomach ever since Lonnie had mentioned Lord Eternia's engagement to an older man over dinner. 

Adora said very little in response - her expression unreadable - before turning the discussion to Lonnie's prized tapestries. 

Catra had been grateful. In her despair over her impending wedding, she didn't want to learn that Lord Eternia was happy with her’s.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Her tone was urgent. Her eyes pleading. Her opposite hand suddenly covered her hand on her arm. Her touch was magically warm, and Catra could feel the strength reverberating through her.

She stammered,  
“It would draw attention and be unseemly in my position." Adora scanned the room. Catra’s step-mother and several of her sisters were already watching them closely.

"Where is your bridegroom?"  
"A hunt." She replied with disdain then softened.  
“He'll, thankfully, be absent for the next two days." Adora tightened her hold on her.

"Please, Catra." Her behavior startled her. Her fight or flight response engaged instinctively.

"A tour of the cloisters." she said loudly enough that others could hear. She led her outside where the only sound was the fountain in the center of the garden. 

Catra was nervous. Her intentions could be dark. If so, she was fully prepared to fend her off, overlord's daughter or not. 

She stiffened and spoke firmly, "What is so important that you would threaten to compromise my honor?" She was the one startled now.

"Catra, I didn't mean-"

"Spit it out. Someone may follow us out here any moment." Her feisty nature enflamed her desire. She almost lost her words again. Instead, she got to the point.

"My bride-to-be is dead." She gasped and looked sorrowful.  
"No, don't. I never met her. Have no feeling for her whatsoever. It was simply the best match in my mother's eyes."

"That's a bit cruel, Adora." She accentuated her name with disgust. It caused Adora to wince. 

“An innocent girl is dead. Likely forced into a position just as we have been." She wanted to be in another position with Catra but needed to calm his lustful thoughts.

She scoffed in a cold tone, "She had no feeling for me as you have no feeling for your betrothed." Her eyes widened.

"That is none of your concern.” She answered reflexively.

"Do you deny it?"

"No. I don't love him." There was a complete lack of emphasis on any word. Adora's head spun.

She asked desperately,  
“Does your heart belong to another?"

Her response was swift,  
“No, but that is also none of your concern." Adora breathed out. She'd been holding it in. Catra was angry with her, but that only seemed to excite the woman. 

She didn't understand what was happening. How dare she ask such personal questions when they'd only just met? It was torturous to have to reveal such hard truths to a stranger, mere days before her wedding. 

A gorgeous stranger who made her forget her name if she looked at her directly for too long. This was cruel.  
"I ask to take my leave of you, my lord. I am tired from the day's exertions at port."

There was pain in her eyes when she relented,  
“Of course, my lady.” She dropped her arm and missed her warmth immediately. 

She walked briskly to the door on the opposite side of the courtyard, away from her family, and did not look back. 

Adora felt a deep, piercing dread for them both. She was smitten beyond comprehension. 

For the duration of the evening, she refocused on being an emissary for the Eternia and regaled the assembled of her naval exploits. 

Catra did not return to the gathering. Entrapta offhandedly commented that she must be melancholy. 

Her husband shot her an angry glare before she turned her attention back to cleaning her son's mouth. 

Adora caught Entrapta eyeing her with curiosity when she finally excused herself for the night.

Catra laid in her bed with an unquiet mind. In truth, her body may have been keeping her awake more than her thoughts. She felt a stirring that she'd never previously experienced. Perhaps it was simply bridal nerves. No, she'd been against the match to Grizzlor for as long as she could remember. 

There had never been anyone else to think about. She only ever loved the sea. She couldn't be in love with Adora Eternia after one day. She was a temptation, a representation of everything she couldn't have. 

Too bad she would haunt her the rest of her natural life as her overlord. Even if she wasn't marrying Grizzlor and had her wish to run the family business, she'd loom large as the co-owner of their four best vessels: 

Swift Wind, The Dragon’s Daughter 1, Mara’s Ship, and The Dragon’s Daughter 2. She cursed the woman because it was easier than weeping over her fate. 

How would she act around her until the wedding? She must be hospitable yet indifferent.

The following day, Catra pretended as if nothing had changed. Everything had. She wasn't able to sleep off her thoughts about Lord Eternia. She knew she was drawn to her not merely because of the dissatisfaction with her wedding. 

She didn't feel like herself but tried to go about her usual routine. She supervised staff and visited the gardens. She talked little with her sister - marriage might be the first thing they'd have in common. 

She was uncharacteristically quiet at dinner. Not playing gracious hostess. Not stepping in for her far less charismatic step-mother to entertain their guest. Entrapta turned toward her at one point with a pitiable expression. 

While Lord Eternia shared amusing anecdotes, Catra said nothing. Excepting Catra's plea for help, the laughter and attentions of her family members were focused solely on Adora. She caught her looking her direction at one point. Seeking approval? Her satisfaction? She didn't know.

Adora did her best to entertain and give the Hordes a positive opinion of her family. It was Catra’s opinion, however, that she most craved. 

She didn't seek her out during the day. Didn't make suspicious inquiries with her sister or step-mother. She listened for tidbits in others' comments. 

As the bride-to-be, Catra was the most talked about member of the household. Adora imagined she'd likely be, regardless. Her sister was plain in appearance and personality. Her husband milquetoast. At least they were well-suited for each other. 

Adora wondered how Catra was so different. Raised mostly at sea, she supposed, and perhaps the other girl took after their deceased mother. 

Catra's step-mother, Entrapta, seemed intelligent and had a dry sense of humor. She shared her disappointment with losing Catra's assistance in managing the estate. 

There were hints of jealousy of Catra's beauty, wit, and having Hordak's favor, but overall the family genuinely loved her and wished her happiness. 

Entrapta solemnly mentioned that Claire never took to her son but hoped she'd take to her own children. Multiple people echoed Hordak's sentiments about Catra being too good for Grizzlor. 

Adora could offer a better match but held her tongue. It was too early for a response from her mother, and she knew not to overstep her bounds by broaching it with Hordak directly. She attempted to draw Catra into the dinner conversation, but she relinquished only one-word answers. 

She reluctantly ceased her efforts with her lest it raise eyebrows at the table.  
At the end of the meal, the men, and Adora, retired to one room for whiskey and the women took the children to another. Hordak, however, came to speak with Catra and pulled her into the cloisters. 

“You dishonor our guest with your cold shoulder and obvious absence.” He scolded. 

“You’re not to be in mourning. You'll bring shame to me if you keep it up."

"I'll be more present tomorrow.” She said in an appeasing tone. She bit the inside of her cheek and fought rolling her eyes.

"More than that," Hordak scoffed. "You'll take her on a ride. A tour of our island. Stroke her ego a little bit. Ask her opinion of our agricultural methods and architecture."

"As if she knows anything about those things," Catra hissed dismissively.  
"She is a well-educated woman and a more than competent sailor. He took a real shining to Swifty." She bristled at Hordak’s use of her nickname for his favorite ship. 

Swifty was her only source of jealousy for her father's affections.  
"She is also quick-witted and kind. Your sister is quite taken with her. I don't see why you detest her so." 

Catra grumbled. She didn't want to learn anything more about her lest her fine attributes tease her more than her physical ones.

"What about my wedding guests arriving tomorrow?" She asked with a pout. It was a disingenuous complaint. 

She sought a clever way out of her father's request. Unfortunately, he knew her plays all too well.

He shook his head and reassured her, "You'll be back early enough in the afternoon to greet the majority of them." He paused to take a deep breath and place his hands on her shoulders. 

“This is important to me, Catra. We owe her family much, and I need to remain in their favor." She swallowed hard with a full understanding of his words. Her father's pirating was well-known. Their company's riches weren't entirely legitimate. Their four beautiful ships from the Eternia could easily be re-possessed for another company's trading or repurposed for war. "It's my final request of you before you leave my house." 

His eyes were misty.  
Claire hugged him then grinned broadly to ask,  
"Can I ride astride?"

"Certainly not," he smirked. "You’re done taking advantage of me." His tone was teasing, but it was still bittersweet. Her time in his home was coming to a close. She almost wept at the thought, wishing to be a child again for many reasons.

_________

Catra found Adora in the library after breakfast the following morning. She dressed in a modest riding habit with a high neckline but in a deep crimson silk. She addressed her with forced conviction, "Lord Eternia, my father wanted me to show you our lands." 

Gazing up at her beautiful form from her seated position, Adora preferred a tour of her land instead and prevented herself from smirking at the thought. 

She tried to dampen her excitement over Catra finding her. She cared not that Hordak sent her and would take any time she could get in her presence. 

She couldn't interpret her expression, but her body language suggested significant nervousness. Had Hordak threatened her? Adora's instinct was to protect her.

She decided to take a gamble with her response,  
"We don't have to go if this is not your choice." She looked down at her with wide eyes. It took every shred of her self-control not to pull her into her lap. 

She straightened and cleared her throat,  
“It is my choice. I want to take you for a ride." She suppressed a laugh at her word choice before standing. She stood over her, but she didn't flinch.

Adora smoldered,  
“Should we go to the stables or... somewhere more private?" Her eyes slitted, but she bit her lip. Her neck was flushing close to the color of her clothing. 

“I'm joking, Catra."

"I'm not laughing," she sneered. Adora suddenly felt an urge to tap her behind. She was driving her mad with desire. 

They stared each other down. A sly smile broke open Catra’s face.  
"You might want to change into more... comfortable clothing. Our horses don't respond well to peacocks." She chuckled under her breath and grinned at her. Catra batted her lashes tauntingly in response. 

“I'll be in the stables."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment what you thought below :P


	3. It’s no secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I’ve had exams and whatnot going on.

Catra felt no greater exhilaration and freedom than she did riding her stallion, Rogelio. Even side-saddle, she planned to outpace Lord Eternia. She also selected her a much less impressive steed. Adora had to have known better and was just humoring her by not complaining about the mismatch. 

She delighted in her deferring to her, regardless. They rode at a fluctuating speed throughout the countryside. 

Catra was the affable and complimentary hostess that her father wanted her to be but also enjoyed Lord Eternia's company immensely. She was every bit the woman her father described. 

Getting to know her better also confirmed her fears. Lord Eternia was worthy of her dreaming.

Upon reaching an isolated orchard beyond a cleared field, they dismounted to give their horses a rest. They walked in a comfortable silence. 

Adora put her at ease despite her position of power over her and her imminent marriage to another. Catra’s thoughts drifted toward fantasy. She imagined a future with her instead of Grizzlor. It was an exceedingly pleasant alternative and not merely because she loathed her bridegroom. 

It wasn't Lord Eternia's legendary persona either. She appreciated her quiet humanity. Her laugh. When it was only the two of them, she felt girlish. It gave her a reprieve from playing the over-bearing, dominant female role that came naturally when surrounded by her family. She could just be Catra. 

She still didn't think it appropriate to address her by her first name, but she liked to imagine that she had a similar effect on her. She didn't put on airs or try to impress her. 

She recalled the good-natured companionship she exuded at dinners with the household. She smiled happily at the thought of his joining the family. Staying in Frighton and running the Horde trading empire together.

"What is it?" Adora asked. 

"You're glowing." Catra blushed as she stopped to turn toward her. Their faces in close proximity under the high sun, Adora noticed the sprinkling of childhood's freckles that were almost fully faded over the bridge of her nose. 

She had never been more enamored of anyone in his life. This was love. She had never been so sure of anything in her life.

Catra whispered breathlessly, 

“It's you." She wouldn't lie to her. Adora’s face lit up. Time slowed as she regarded her next movements.

The blonde’s arms found their way around her waist. Her head dipped. Her eyes darkened with passion. Catra reflexively closed her own and let out a soft whimper. Her insides fluttered with fearful, delicious anticipation. Mind and body aching for her first kiss.

When her mouth finally swooped down to hers, Catra was surprised by the softness of his lips. The tenderness of her hands. Lord Eternia seemed tentative at first. She didn't force her lips apart. Catra dropped her jaw open ever so slightly to allow her tongue access to her mouth. 

Catra let out a small cry of joy and utterly yielded to the older woman. She savored each new sensation until her kiss became demanding, as if she meant to overpower her. 

Her mind instantly sharpened. Catra squeezed her brawny upper arms and matched her ardor. Adora’s grip on her waist tightened as their kiss deepened. 

They kissed each other with everything they had. All thought vanished. There was nothing but touch, taste, and smell. When the need for air finally parted them, they were both panting. 

Catra opened her eyes to find Adora searching hers for permission to continue. Their faces remained very close.

"You make me lose my head," She said huskily. It was music to her ears, to have such an effect on this woman of the world. She swelled with pride.

"That was a wonderful first kiss, my lord.” She replied in a sultry tone. Adora looked incredulous.

"You've never been kissed?" She exclaimed. She giggled and leaned into her chest.

"My father's men would not think to proposition me - they'd be cast overboard. Boys on the estate kept their distance likewise. Besides, with so many of my father's bastards running about, I'd risk kissing my own brother!" She suddenly worried that daughters of her own with Claire would face the same risks. Was she already thinking about children with her? And daughters, instead of sons? 

Catra truly was an angelic temptress sent by heavenly people, but she liked being under her spell. 

“Your betrothed?" She asked, still not fully believing her.

She cringed, 

"He never cared to woo me. I've always been guaranteed." She clung to Adora tightly and avoided her eyes. 

In her wildest imaginings, Adora wouldn't have guessed that a gorgeous creature such as Catra had never been kissed. Never been wooed. No wonder she was confused around her. She thought she was being obvious in her affections for her. 

Adora placed a gloved hand on her chin to tilt her face back to hers. He closed in on her lips again. 

"No...please...don't." She felt Catra trembling as she stuttered. Her eyes welled with tears. Her heart squeezed.

"Sorry, I don't mean to disrespect your good name.” She murmured reassuringly. She wasn't fearful for her name but for her heart. She couldn't manage any words. She'd never felt so weak as in that moment, waiting on her to explain her intentions. 

Adora caressed her cheek before asking confidently, 

“Would you marry me?" Catra was flabbergasted. Her mouth went dry. Her pulse pounded. Her lips and fingertips tingled. 

Adora faltered, suddenly unsure of herself. She'd never felt so panicked. Had she misjudged all of this and taken advantage of a naive girl? She was strong but still so inexperienced and bound to the times. Her eyes were as stormy as the sea in a hurricane. 

“If there was a choice?" She added with a crack in her voice.

Catra finally took a breath and replied, "I would be anything to you - even a leman - if it meant not marrying Grizzlor." Adora's heart sank. Her face fell. It was only her hatred for the other man. She didn't share the depth of her feelings for her. 

“Have I wounded you again, my lord?" She smiled sweetly as she invoked their first meeting. She laughed in remembrance. Her arms had not relinquished their tight hold. Catra ran her hands up to her shoulders to soothe her. 

"I wish I was engaged to you instead. I'd like to make you laugh every day."

"Can I kiss you again?" She asked desperately.

"If it won't cause you pain." Catra was deadly serious. Just as she recognized her precarious position and emotions, she knew this could end badly for Adora.

They were swept up in something that could consume them both, with dire consequences. She hesitated too long, so Catra tugged at her shoulders and brought her mouth back down to hers. 

The first kiss was otherworldly, perhaps an apparition. She needed to confirm that it was real. That her feelings were real. The second was better than the first. She was hungry for her and felt that hunger return. 

Kissing Lord Eternia felt as natural as breathing. She didn't just want to make her laugh every day. She wanted this every day. Her senses flooded with the hope for pleasure beyond a kiss. That new stirring in her core began to take form. 

Her revulsion with Grizzlor and accepting her fate of a loveless marriage had shut her down. Now, Adora Eternia was opening her like a flower bud for the joys of the flesh. And so much more. Her gloved fingers threaded through blonde hair, and this elicited a gratifying moan from her into her mouth. It was almost too good to be true. They abruptly broke apart as if coming to the same realization.

"Is it possible?" Catra stammered, out of breath.

"I wrote mother on the evening I arrived here." An unintelligible string of syllables escaped her throat. Adora cupped her face with her hands to steady her. 

“I thought of marriage to you on The Dragon’s Daughter 's deck. The intervening days have only strengthened my resolve." She meant to have her. Always.

Catra was taken aback by the absolute certainty in her voice. She needed to rush back to the castle and speak with her father immediately. She'd die before she could marry Grizzlor, knowing now that Adora Eternia wanted to make her her bride. 

“Let's speak to my father," she pleaded. 

"Now." Her foot stamped the ground, but she simply stared back at her with a silly grin. What was she waiting for?

"It's not how it's done, sweetheart." Her tone was almost patronizing. She scoffed, but Adora smirked in response. 

"As much as I am further excited by your eagerness, we have to wait on my mother. There could be a message from her by this afternoon."

"What if there isn't?" There was an embarrassing level of despair in her voice. 

“The wedding is tomorrow! The guests will be arriving soon. Grizzlor returns this afternoon." Adora’s face darkened something painful.

"I know, Catra, and I dread meeting the man. I fear I'll harm him if he so much as touches you. Or looks on you with lust."

She laughed humourlessly, 

“There is no doubt of that, my lord. It's a wonder I've never harmed him for his roving eyes." Adora gazed at her with profound affection.

"You are outrageously fair and bold. If only I'd met you earlier and spared you his maltreatment. Instead..." Her voice drifted off as she ruminated on her words about lofty overlords. On sowing her oats rather than taking seriously her obligations. 

She'd never previously regretted her obstinance toward her mother. It could mean losing her. That possibility gnawed her soul.

"Have you given up already?" She smirked, snapping her attention back to her. 

“You look in mourning." She smiled at her before planting a swift kiss on her cheek and leading her back to where they'd tied their horses.

Catra raced her to the castle. It was even more thrilling than she previously imagined because of the sudden high stakes. Her blood thrummed in her veins. If not for the commotion in the stables, she would've pulled Lord Eternia into a stall for a roll in the hay. 

Grizzlor's hunting party had returned shortly before them. The men hollered loudly at her approach, and Catra wanted to vomit at the sound. 

They quieted immediately when Lord Eternia appeared behind her. Catra overheard one of Grizzlor's friends whisper her nickname. 

Her betrothed's posture subsequently stiffened. "Captain SheRa" was a terrifying presence, casting judgmental eyes on the lot of them from atop her saddle. Catra held her head high, and Rogelio neighed in dominance. 

Grizzlor regarded them both carefully but remained silent. His gritted teeth and furrowed brow were unbecoming. She relished in his discomfort.

Adora dismounted first and walked menacingly toward the still unmoving bridegroom. They locked eyes. Grizzlor gasped with a clear understanding of what his lordship intended to do. 

He tried to cut her off - practically bumping chests - but flinched at Adora's forcefulness. A chuckle rumbled deep in Adora's chest as she extended her hands to Catra and helped her to the ground. 

She suppressed a giggle when Lord Eternia made a show of kissing her hand and thanking her for the ride. Grizzlor looked at Adora with a childish pout, as if the woman had just knocked over his toys. 

Adora ignored everyone else and addressed Catra directly, 

“Pressing matters to attend to. Until dinner." She reluctantly took her leave of her. Despite wanting to protect her, she didn't trust herself not to come to blows with Grizzlor. She trusted, however, that Catra could handle herself.

Catra turned toward her betrothed and taunted, 

“Did you have good sport?" She quirked a brow as Grizzlor glowered at her. His hands balled into fists at his sides. She grinned deviously. 

“I certainly did."

"You're all mine after tomorrow, C’yra." he growled. Her eyes slitted, and she bit her tongue. It wasn't worth further emasculating him in front of his men. She was toeing a dangerous line already. He wouldn't take a hand to her now, but she risked future retribution. 

Her eyes were lowered in apparent compliance but really to hide her smoldering hatred.

She took a deep, steadying breath and announced, 

“I need to clean up for our visitors." She did not curtsey before walking away.

The evening was a whirlwind of guests and congratulations. Catra and Grizzlor played gracious hosts while Hordak entertained the higher-ranking members of the crowd. 

She only caught quick glimpses of Lord Eternia as she introduced herself around the great hall. 

Unsurprisingly, she was very popular. It seemed that everyone wanted a word with her. When Grizzlor finally left Catra's side, Entrapta replaced him. 

She brought her step-daughter a fresh goblet, at least.

"How's it going?" Entrapta asked in a knowing tone.

"Everything's great," answered Catra, doing a very poor job of hiding her sarcasm. She avoided her step-mother's eyes as she took a large sip of her wine.

"Really? Because you look overwrought." Catra almost choked on her drink. Entrapta smirked, 

“Bridal nerves?"

"Something like that," Catra mumbled distractedly while searching the room for the only person she wanted to to see.

"Do you need something for sleep tonight?" Entrapta asked in light tone. 

“I can talk to Double Trouble." Catra felt a shiver in her bones. Double Trouble's disposition wasn't what she sought from a healer, in this or any moment. They always seemed overly pleased with their skills and knowledge, far more interested in puffing theirselves up than soothing their patients' ills. To make matters worse, they completely lacked warmth and compassion. 

Seemingly unaware of the girl's rising agitation, Entrapta teased, 

“You'll need the rest, for I doubt you'll sleep tomorrow."

"I don't even know what to do," Catra hissed. 

“You've never enlightened me on how to please someone in bed."

"You're a fast learner," Entrapta answered dismissively. 

“Your father believes you can do anything you set your mind to." Catra might've ruminated on the jealousy in the other woman's words if she hadn't finally caught Lord Eternia's attention from across the room. 

She raised her eyebrows expectantly, but she only shook her head lightly. She closed her eyes as her shoulders sagged in defeat. Entrapta cleared her throat. 

“Since when are you interested in pleasing Grizzlor? I assumed you were planning to be a poor lover in order to keep him away from your bed."

Catra finally met her step-mother's eyes and stuttered, 

“For me. I should get something out of it. It's going to be my obligation, but I should enjoy it."

"I'm glad to hear it. Why the change of heart?" Entrapta was onto her. Catra could feel it. She looked away again and chugged a large gulp of wine. She was trying to dull her mounting terror.

Adora felt the same terror she recognized on Catra's face. She wanted to cast aside all the bodies between them and rush back to the stables with her. She could fathom no other escape. 

Her mother had not responded to her urgent, plaintive message. Enough time had passed. Adora took this to mean that the Eternia did not support the match and would not comply with her daughter's request. If so, there was absolutely no point in making a personal plea to Zak Horde. 

It pained her to look upon Catra. She was, in all honesty, avoiding her. It was callous and cowardly. It was also unseemly for her not to congratulate the couple as her mother's representative. 

In that moment, Adora couldn't care less about propriety. A deep well of shame hollowed her core. She’d never failed at anything. Never been prevented from taking what she wanted. 

She'd never wanted anything more than she wanted Catra. And she would disappoint her. That was the hardest aspect to bear.

As Adora considered her next move, Hordak's form stalked into her peripheral vision. Adora thought it was, perhaps, paranoia but had the distinct impression that the doting father had been sidestepping her all evening. 

Hordak looked determined as he moved in a slow and calculated fashion. Adora followed the old man's line of sight. His wife, Entrapta, nodded to him from Catra's side and placed her wine goblet on the adjacent mantle. Entrapta's body seemed to brace for an impact. 

Adora's eyes moved to Catra, who was flushed and swaying slightly. Her terror morphed into abject horror. She hadn't considered that her mother would've chosen to contact Hordak rather than her own heir. It was all suddenly clear. 

Adora was too far away and wouldn't cause a scene. Instead, she was forced to watch the nightmare unfold.

Catra wished she could confide in Entrapta about Lord Eternia or implore her to speak to her father about a match with her. 

Unfortunately, they didn't have that kind of relationship. Her father might even consider it impertinence on Entrapta's part and dig in his heels, if she spoke to him on Catra's behalf. 

No, Catra needed to do this herself. She listened for her father's voice but couldn't move her head. It suddenly weighed too heavy on her neck. The room began to spin. Entrapta's concerned voice seemed somehow muffled.

Catra was vaguely aware of being led out of the hall. By whom, she wasn't entirely sure. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was her father's distinct growl: 

“Watch over her, and unlatch this bolt for none but me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment.


	4. Droit du seigneur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Droit du seigneur, known less commonly as jus primae noctis, is a supposed legal right in medieval Europe, allowing feudal lords to have sexual relations with a vassal’s Bride, in particular, on their wedding nights.
> 
> An aphrodisiac is a substance that increases sexual desire, sexual pleasure, or sexual behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is so late, I’ve had some serious mental issues lately but I’m back in the running now. I know this is no excuse but meep meep. Enjoy.

"Wake up, Catra," Zak Horde said while lightly shaking Catra’s shoulder. 

“It's your wedding day." The lilt in his voice was calming even if the words weren't. She was slowly coming to awareness but resisted opening her eyes.

“You and Grizzlor are to be married in the family chapel in an hour. Get up, girl.”

Catra sprang up with a start. She looked around in confusion. Her body and mind felt well-rested despite her disorientation. Her eyes fixed on her father's. He sat on the edge of her bed. They were alone.

"I cannot marry Grizzlor, father." Her tone was firm. 

“I wish to marry Lord Eternia." Hordak simply shook his head.

"Enough with silly maiden fears, Catra." He was colder to her than ever. 

“You've had years to settle on this match. I had hoped you'd outgrow your willfulness." He sighed and stood over her. 

“Make yourself beautiful for Grizzlor." His evasiveness didn't escape her notice. Before she could protest, Hordak left her and was replaced by Scorpia. Catra could no longer hold back her overwhelming sadness. She'd reached her breaking point. Shuddering sobs filled the bedchamber. Hot, salty tears gushed from her eyes. 

Scorpia reached her arms out to comfort her mistress. She was the closest thing to a soothing presence that Catra had in the castle, so Catra accepted the embrace without hesitation. 

Although she had never allowed anyone in the household to see her cry, she was far beyond any prideful thoughts. The full weight of her predicament threatened to flatten her to the ground. Drugged - no doubt - by her father and step-mother, she was robbed of a final, lucid opportunity to argue against her wedding to Grizzlor. 

She stopped her crying by focusing on the likelihood that it wouldn't have made a difference. Her father was a man of his word, and he had given his word on this marriage. Catra still didn't understand why he needed to render her unconscious. 

Was it some perverse means of protecting her or merely to lessen the burden of his own conscience? Did he know about Lord Eternia? She smiled at the thought of Lord Eternia bucking social mores and approaching her father directly. Catra sighed. It didn't matter now. She was expected in the chapel soon.

She resigned herself once again to her fate. Lord Eternia had given her hope for another life, but it had come too late. Her mind held fast to the memories of their kiss and the feel of her powerful body restraining itself in its desire for her. 

Such remembrances surprisingly relaxed her. At least she hadn't given her maidenhead to her before being forced to marry another. That would've brought incalculable shame to her family. As she allowed Scorpia to dress her for the ceremony, Catra was detached. She paid little attention to the extravagance of her gown, with its accents of pearls and silver lace. 

The wreath of sweetly-smelling white flowers on her head might as well have smelled like a bedpan. The day was to be a farce.

Catra moved like a puppet to the chapel. Standing at the altar, she felt claustrophobic. Only a portion of the guests - just hers and Grizzlor's families - fit within the small room. Lord Eternia was, thankfully, not in attendance. 

During the ceremony, Catra's responses were so low that she could barely be heard. Perhaps it was the aftereffects of the drug given to her the night before. 

Perhaps she'd just succumbed and was a shell of herself. If Grizzlor or anyone else noticed, they might've chalked it up to bridal nerves. She couldn't bear to look at him. They were pronounced man and wife. 

At the moment they turned to face their families, the chapel doors flew open, revealing Lord Eternia. Her face anguished. Eyes stark with a pain that only she could understand. Catra wanted to die.

Adora felt crippled by the trapped look in her eyes. The shame she experienced the night before was multiplied a thousandfold. Guests were clamoring for the couple to kiss. 

Adora froze in place. Grizzlor turned Catra so that she faced him and whispered something Adora couldn't hear. 

Grizzlor appeared triumphant before crushing his mouth to hers. Adora saw her squirm, putting up as much resistance as she could muster. It was devastating and so far removed from how she melted into her embrace less than twenty-four hours before. Adora retched at the ribald cries of encouragement echoing throughout the chapel. 

The crowd didn't immediately notice that Catra had fainted.

Zak Horde shouted happily, 

“My daughter's so innocent, she swoons at her first kiss!" At which point, Adora fully dissociated. She helplessly watched the smug smile Grizzlor had as he picked up his bride and carried her from the room. 

The heir to one of the most powerful families in Etheria had been thwarted, and a fiery rage crackled inside her.

Catra awoke to the feel of unknown hands groping her breasts through her loosened bodice. Unthinking, she swung her fists. The hands moved to her wrists, and she opened her eyes. Grizzlor stared down at her wantonly. 

She stopped herself from spitting into his face. He was now her husband. He could lawfully do anything to her that he pleased. When he leaned down to kiss her, Entrapta's hand fell to his shoulder.

"Slow down, Lion," the older woman teased. Grizzlor flushed and stilled at the use of his vulgar nickname. 

“There'll be none of that until tonight. Your bride has to stand for the toasts at the feast, and she'll be in no condition if you have her now." Catra had never been so thankful for her step-mother. It almost made up for her failing to intervene with regard to Grizzlor in the past.

"Come, my lord," Scorpia almost spat. 

"Let my lady rest from your... vigorous first kiss." Catra groaned. She might've felt nauseated if not for her gratitude to the maid for enticing Grizzlor out of the bedchamber. 

Catra finally sat up when she heard Entrapta bolting the door. She gagged dramatically.

"He put his tongue in my mouth," said Catra with disgust.

"Based on your past experiences. You already knew him to be without tact," Entrapta smirked in response.

"I hoped he would have a better sense of decorum at his own wedding!"

"You expect too much. You are incompetent of men." Entrapta’s tone remained teasing, and it brought levity. Catra shrugged. No use getting angry or dwelling on the gibe. 

Instead, she hugged her step-mother appreciatively. Entrapta suddenly began to sob. 

“I'm sorry about last night."

"Don’t apologise," Catra sighed. "I'm sure Father compelled you."

"It is that man's world." They laughed because there was nothing else to be done. Entrapta wiped away her tears, and her playful smile returned. 

“Did Adora Eternia put her tongue in your mouth?"

Catra blushed, "Yes, but it was much better."

"Oh, Catra. She didn't deflower you, did she?" Entrapta was solemn rather than judgmental. They both understood the gravity of the implication.

"No. She wanted to marry me." Catra felt sorrowful and close to tears once more. Entrapta rubbed circles on her back. 

“How did you know about her?"

"You were pretty obvious in the hall last night," her step-mother answered with an eye roll. 

“I guessed she was the cause of your change of heart - especially after I saw the look on your face when she appeared in the chapel." Catra fought back a sob. 

Entrapta was sympathetic, 

“If it makes you feel any better, I noticed her, too. The way she looked at you the past few days." Catra knew she would dissolve into a puddle of tears if Entrapta continued. 

The older woman seemed to understand implicitly. No words would change the fact of Catra's marriage. Hollow sentiments would only heighten the pain. 

They stayed silent as Entrapta re-tightened the laces of the bride's dress and brushed her untamed mane.

Grizzlor was waiting for Catra in the hallway when she emerged from the bedchamber. The carousing had begun without them, and cheers went up as they entered the great hall. 

Zak Horde stumbled tipsily as he escorted the newlyweds to the table. Catra was mortified to be seated with her husband on her right and Lord Eternia on her left. 

As the highest-ranking guest in attendance, the Eternia’s emissary was afforded that honour. She simply nodded to her formally without opening her mouth. 

Any other bride would've taken offense. Catra, by contrast, took the chance to memorize her features. She was beautiful despite her clenched jaw and weary expression.

Hordak hadn’t been stingy with his money. The meal was decadent. The chef specially hired for the occasion. The wine of the finest vintages. The ale from the most exceptional brewers. 

Adora was artful enough to hide her troubled emotions, but it all tasted like sawdust to her. She resisted the urge to leave the high board when Grizzlor made a bawdy joke about oysters being an aphrodisiac. 

Catra took great care to avoid bumping elbows - a true accomplishment given her continuously trembling hands. Adora's heart threatened to explode from her chest at this observation.

As the toasts became monotonous, Catra's discomfort increased to an unparalleled level. Until her husband pushed it even further. 

“Retire to your chamber," he whispered into her ear. 

“I'm ready for dessert." She wanted to make a joke about their marzipan wedding cake embellished with a crude topper - the codpiece on the bridegroom was obscenely large - but held back. 

Catra instead chose to be as defiant as possible.

"I need to bathe," she answered with feigned sweetness. 

“I had no time this morning."

"When can you be ready?" he fired back impatiently.

"An hour."

"Half."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and stood. She hazarded a final glance at Lord Eternia. She wondered when she'd see her again and if the sight of her would forever cause her pain. 

She lingered on her velvet doublet and silk pantaloons, fantasizing about the body beneath them. The folk tales were true. She was a wondrous, mythical woman and would remain that way for her always. 

Would she ever recapture the joy she felt in her arms? She willed herself not to cry and willed Adora not to turn her head. 

With a heavy heart, she exited to the hallway followed closely by her sister. Once inside her room, Catra went straight to the bath that Scorpia had wisely prepared in advance. Her sister readied the bedchamber and carefully packed her gown. 

Lonnie and Scorpia joked about nervousness on Lonnie’s own wedding night. 

Catra, honestly, paid them no mind. She was lost in lamentation, looking around her room as a prisoner might regard her cell before the gallows. She foresaw little happiness in her new life. Though it might be possible to enjoy bedsport with Grizzlor, she had absolutely no interest in bearing his children.

Catra washed and dried quickly, knowing that the men were soon to arrive. As her sister brought the silk robe, she recoiled internally but outwardly maintained her domineering stance. 

“No, Lonnie," Catra said icily, 

“I’m not continuing that deplorable tradition.”

"Catra!" Lonnie's voice was sharp. 

“It's a Horde family custom, and we have all followed it. You know your the fairest among us. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I refuse to have all those leering men see me naked!"

Lonnie scoffed, "You may be father's favourite, but you are not above me." Her eyes slit as she regarded her sister with obvious disdain. 

“We are proud to show we come to our lovers unblemished. You will follow the custom as we all have." Catra scanned her sister’s face only to see Lonnie was eager to capitalize on this final opportunity to put Catra in her place. 

It wasn't malice. It was fairness. Catra would not win this battle either. What a humbling day it had been. She wanted it to be over.

The silk robe was loosely wrapped around the bride before Lonnie unbolted the door. She had no sooner stepped back from the door when it burst open, and the laughing guests poured into the little room. Grizzlor had already been partially disrobed by his friends. 

Hordak approached his youngest daughter, eyes glassy from alcohol but still able to play his part. He held his hand up, and the voices went silent. 

"This is my last daughter to be wed," he announced. 

“As with my eldest girl, I am proud to show that she comes unblemished, and free of pock marks, to her bridegroom."

Before Hordak could signal Lonnie to drop Catra's robe, Adora Eternia pushed forward and declared, 

“Horde! As your overlord I claim the  droit du seigneur  of this woman." The guests were thrown into shock. Grizzlor's jaw dropped to the floor. 

Catra gripped the sides of her robe tightly. Lord Eternia looked to be most sober woman in the room, but it was unprecedented madness for an overlord to claim the  droit du seigneur , first night, of a vassal's bride. 

She held her breath as she awaited her father's response. The master of Frighton swallowed hard.

"A poor jest, my lord," Hordak replied, his words suddenly without mirth or slur. 

“My daughter's no peasant wench." 

Lord Eternia drew herself up to her full height, trying to force herself to seem taller than she was. Catra's heart raced. She was both terrified and excited. 

“I am your overlord, Horde. You swore obedience to me on my tenth birthday. It was by my most generous hand that you received this barony of Frighton. Our laws demand that you comply with my request."

"No!" shouted Grizzlor. "She's mine!" Adora looked scornfully at the older man, who was shaking and turning bright red in his half-clothed state. 

In her desperation and haste, Adora had almost forgotten about him. She would never consider Grizzlor to be a formidable rival. In this instance, however, the final decision rested with the groom. Adora sniggered.

“I will remind you, Grizzlor, that your family owes obedience to my mother - whose deputy I am. I claim the  droit du seigneur  of your bride." 

The two stared at each other. Grizzlor didn't dare to physically threaten his overlord's daughter. Adora was pleased with her self-control. She credited her sobriety and an overwhelming desire to protect Catra for her not striking the Grizzlor. 

Adora eventually scoffed, 

“Will either of you gentlemen endanger your families and insult me over a girl's maidenhead?" It was a sea of wide eyes and open mouths among the bystanders. Catra felt close to fainting again. She would much rather spend her wedding night with Lord Eternia, but separating from her the next morning might destroy her. 

She also feared that bedding her had been Adora’s endgame all along. That her talk of marriage had only been a ruse.

The uncomfortable silence in the hot little room was finally broken by Grizzlor's quivering voice, 

“I'll pay a penalty, my lord."

Adora eyed Grizzlor arrogantly, then drawled, 

“Your life, or the wench's maidenhead." 

A gasp went up. This was high drama. It would be the best gossip throughout the halls and hovels of Etheria for years to come. 

Grizzlor blanched and turned toward his bride. Catra recognised the helpless, defeated look in his eyes. It was what she felt during their wedding ceremony. She straightened and glared back at him smugly. 

She was valuable enough to Lord Eternia to set such a high price of her husband. Surely, Lord Eternia wouldn't risk damaging her family's name in this manner just for her virginity. She must have a plan or, at least, honourable intent.

"I yield," Grizzlor finally said. 

“And damn you to hell, my lord!" 

He stormed out of the bedchamber, followed quickly by Hordak and the other guests. Adora shut the door behind them and slammed the bolt home. 

Turning back, she looked at Catra, a vision of unequaled strength and beauty. She was still hot with anger, but it was rapidly transitioning to lust. 

“I do mean to take you," she said quietly. 

Adora hesitated to approach her, for fear that she'd be too rough with her in her agitated state.

"I know," she answered in a soft voice. She suddenly felt chilled and self-conscious. She'd never felt so ill-prepared for anything. Her sense of inadequacy was further deepened by her strong compulsion to please Lord Eternia. She felt doomed to disappoint her when she should've been thrilled to be spending a night with Captain She-Ra. She needed to stall or knock her down a peg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next time: Things gone wrong, gone backward, gone sexual... 
> 
> ;)


	5. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get kinda steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write smut so it is simply indicated. Sorry. I tried many times but it just didn’t work.

"Where are your fine pantaloons and doublet, my lord?" Catra asked with a mix of sadness and disdain. Caught up in Adora’s dramatic request, she hadn't previously noticed that she'd changed her clothes into what she wore on their ride together.

She sighed,   
“I was halfway to the stables - ready to return to the mainland - when I got the idea for droit du seigneur. I didn't have time to change back. I didn't think you'd care." Her eyes shifted away from Catra with apparent offense.

"I don't," she muttered, biting her lip.   
“It was just...how I was going to remember you." 

Adora’s heart seemed to shatter. Her lust paused. 

Catra had already said her goodbyes to her.   
“I'd given up, too," Catra relented.   
“I had no more items on my list of possible solutions." 

She looked as skittish as a caged animal. Adora was reluctant to reach for her. She wished that her touch could take away all the ugliness of their situation, but she didn't have a plan beyond spending the night together. 

And, as much as she wanted to thoroughly bury herself within her warmth, she needed to put her at ease first. 

Her eyes fell to the whiskey bottle and two glasses sitting on the nightstand.  
“A drink?" Adora asked lightly.  
"I'll pass," she winced in reply.   
“Lord knows what they might've put in it." Adora felt guilty, even though she had no reason to.

"I watched them drag you away. I'm sorry I couldn't intervene." She wrestled with sharing her suspicion that her mother had contacted Hordak. 

It was still speculation, as Adora had no opportunity to confront the man. At least, not while Hordak was sober. 

Catra suddenly rushed forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Adora's waist and rested her head against the blonde’s shoulder. 

Adora inhaled her intoxicating scent and could feel her breasts through the thin barriers of fabric between them. She wanted to rip off their clothes and have her on the floor directly beneath where they stood. As Catra began to weep, Adora suppressed the impulse and returned her embrace.

"I don't want to think about anyone else right now," she pleaded.   
“I need you. Like I've never needed anyone before. I don't completely understand it, but I felt it yesterday. It's not just because of my marriage." She felt Catra’s hands begin to play with the rim of her bottoms. If there had been no other sign before, her self-control told her this was more than lust.

"I feel the same way, Catra. It's why I came back... why I claimed the droit du seigneur." She took a deep breath.   
“I love you." 

She stilled in her arms then looked up at her. Bicoloured eyes wide like saucers, gleaming against the tiny tear droplets caught in her lashes.

Catra could tell that she meant it. Neither Grizzlor nor any other had looked at her the way Lord Eternia did now. 

It calmed her racing heartbeat and stopped her crying.   
“I should like to call you 'Adora' now," she said with a blush. Her cheeks felt hot. The stirring in her core stronger than ever.

That was it. Adora couldn't hold back any longer. It was the first time she’d said her name since the night in the cloisters. It ignited something deep inside her. A passion never previously experienced. 

She pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss. Catra’s body went limp. Her muscles relaxed everywhere except her mouth, where she was avid and pushing hard against Adora’s own lips. Their tongues battled for dominance. 

Her sense of taste had returned after she suffered through dinner, and Catra was more delicious than before. Adora was ready to feast on her. Adora pulled back her mouth but kept her arms around her to beg,   
“Say my name."

"Adora," she breathed. She repeated the word as she kissed her neck and slipped one hand inside her robe.

——

She had no energy to laugh or cry but could be moved toward either one. It confused her and consumed her. She squeezed Adora’s hands with all the strength she had left.

"I love you, too," she whispered. It escaped her lips unbidden. Pure. Catra felt Adora staring at her and smiled up at her.

Adora didn't know if she really meant it. Really understood how to separate the physical release from the emotional one. In that second, however, she didn't care. She'd make it her life's mission to feel everything deeply together. 

Adora pulled one hand out of her tight grip to caress her cheek. Catra suddenly laughed so hard that small tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. Adora soon found herself laughing, too. They shared a wordless, all encompassing joy. 

Adora eventually rolled to her side and pulled Catra into her arms.  
"I want this every day, Adora." Through the haze of bliss, a plan coalesced in her mind. She couldn't believe that she hadn't realized the solution already.

"You shall have it," she replied with certainty.   
“We'll go to my father in the morning. My old friend, Bow, is a priest. He has friends in Rome. He'll get you an annulment for adultery with me." Before she knew it, they were kissing again. 

Adora wasn't sure who initiated it. Perhaps it was instinctual on both their parts.  
"Ready to go again?" She asked teasingly. The younger woman didn't respond verbally. Catra reached to touch her again. To feel her body respond to her. She couldn't get enough of that.

~~~

They were both sweating and trying to catch their breath.   
“You're maddening, Catra," she panted as she pulled them back down to the mattress. Catra hummed her delight in her words, and she gazed at her with profound affection.

"You brought me back to sanity, Adora," she replied, accentuating her name with love. Her beautiful eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but they shone with reverence and awe. Tenderly, Adora kissed her forehead.

"Sleep," she cooed.   
“In the morning, we face the world with the shocking news that we would be together. We'll need to be well rested to meet the uproar that's sure to follow." 

Catra looked up at her expectantly.   
“I meant every word." She snuggled into the blonde and inhaled her scent.

"So did I," she whispered fiercely. At last, enclosed in each other's arms, they fell asleep, trusting in love and committed to living by their own rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I’m sorry it has been so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :P


End file.
